Love Triangle
by Esha Shalvovich
Summary: Pengalaman berpacarannya membuat Riku pro dalam berbagai urusan kontak fisik. Axel yang dulu pernah lihat dia ciuman bareng Namine saja sudah bisa membuatnya 'on', apalagi yang jadi target ciumannya! Benar-benar menjurus rated M. UPDATE! RnR. AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney

Rating : T

Pairing : Sora x Roxas x Axel

Warning : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Don t like don t read!

A/N : *speechless* no comment. . . . judul enggak kreatif =.= a TAPI, resep kecantikan/kegantengan *?* yang ada di cerita ini emang beneran kok, silahkan dicoba *promosi* XD

**_**  
**Love Triangle**  
**_**  
**Prologue Chapter**  
**_**

**NORMAL POV**

"Habis kemana saja kau?" Sebuah pertanyaan menerjang indra pendengaran Roxas saat memasuki kamarnya. Err, bukan. Bukan kamarnya, tapi kamar mereka.

"Tadi habis ke supermarket."

Sora tertawa lepas. "Tumben sekali, biasanya selalu aku yang pergi ke sana." Katanya meledek.

Roxas menaruh barang belanjaannya di atas meja bundar. Lalu membongkar isinya satu persatu.

"Hei, apa yang kau beli?" Tanya Sora penasaran dan menghampiri saudara kembarnya itu. Sora terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat apa yang telah dibeli Roxas. "Madu? Susu bubuk? Stroberi?"

"Ada yang salah?" Roxas menanggapi dengan santai dan sukses membuat Sora semakin berpikiran 'ada yang tidak beres.'

Roxas mengambil sebuah mangkok kecil dan menaruh 2 buah stroberi di dalamnya. Tak lupa ia mencampurkan 1 sendok madu beserta setengah sendok susu bubuk.

Sora menatap Roxas dengan pandangan aneh. Dia terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Termasuk saat ia melumat semua bahan itu dengan sendok dan mengaduknya dengan rata.

"Sudah kental." Roxas berujar senang. Kemudian dia membongkar isi tas belanjaannya lagi. Mengeluarkan sebuah plastik ukuran sedang yang berisi puluhan kelopak bunga mawar merah.

"What the. . ." kata-kata Sora menggantung di udara saat melihat Roxas mencampurkan mawar itu ke dalam baskom air. Yang kemudian air mawar itu dia campurkan ke dalam adonan kental yang baru saja ia buat.

"Sempurna!" Dengan bangga Roxas menyodorkan hasil ciptaannya itu ke depan mata Sora. "Lihat ini! Ramuan ajaib untuk menghaluskan sekaligus menyegarkan kulit wajah!"

Sora mematung sesaat dan menerima mangkok berisi ramuan itu.

"Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu. Mau ya?"

Sora mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, apapun keinginanmu."

Roxas menyeringai puas. "Oleskan adonan ini ke wajah sampai leherku. Setelah 15 menit bilasin dengan air hangat. Ok?"

"Astaga kau ini kesambet apa sih?" Gerutu Sora sweatdrop sambil mendorong Roxas ke tempat tidur. "Berbaringlah." Perintah Sora yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Roxas.

"Um, aku ingin mengingatkan padamu. Daerah sekitar mata jangan sampai terkena adonan. Ok?" Roxas memasang tampang innocent.

"Kau ini belum apa-apa sudah cerewet." Balas Sora kesal dan mulai melapisi wajah mulus Roxas dengan adonan itu.

"Nnngh."

"Dingin?"

"Hu'um."

"Pejamkan matamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Turuti saja."

Roxas memejamkan mata birunya. Membuat Sora tersenyum lega. Dia tahu tak akan tahan untuk melihat bola sapphire itu. Terlebih dengan jarak sedekat ini. Terlalu indah. Terlalu menggoda.

"Jadi. . .sebenarnya buat apa ini semua?"

Roxas membuka matanya. "Tidak untuk apa-apa. Hanya ingin mencoba resep baru untuk menjaga wajahku."

Sora tertawa gugup. "Kau seperti cewek Roxas. Tapi, anehnya aku justru bertambah suka padamu."

Tak tahu apa yang harus dijawab, Roxas kembali menutup mata, merasakan belaian tangan Sora di wajahnya dan menghela napas pelan.

_Makasih. . . ._

**ROXAS POV**

Ketika membuka mataku kembali, yang kutemukan hanyalah kamar dalam keadaan kosong. Nngh, apa aku ketiduran? Sial, jam berapa sekarang? Kutatap jam berbentuk bintang yang menggantung di atas dinding, 21.33.

_Astaga, 2 jam aku tertidur!_

Aku duduk di atas ranjang. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, benar-benar sepi. Sora. . .di mana dia? Mungkin Sora ada di bawah? Pikirku panik.

"Sora?" Panggilku. Tapi, hanya kehampaan yang menjawab.

Walaupun aku bukan tipe cowok penakut. Tapi, aku selalu tidak nyaman saat sendirian. Hal seperti ini membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Aku menunduk menatap lantai keramik di bawah sana dan memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahku dengan air. Dan, saat aku tiba di sana ternyata ada sebaskom air hangat. Dan aku yakin ini pasti Sora siapkan untukku.

Airnya masih sangat hangat mendekati panas. Berarti dia baru saja merebusnya. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang pergi keluar, mencari udara segar? Mungkin saja.

Setelah kucuci bersih wajahku dari adonan-adonan itu segera saja aku pergi mencari Sora. Aku sengaja tidak mengeringkannya, yeah basah-basahan lebih menyenangkan bagiku. Kalau mengingat kebiasaan saudara kembarku itu dia punya hobi aneh. Contohnya saja keluar pada malam hari, contohnya seperti sekarang. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dia menatap bintang-bintang di langit sana. Meskipun kadang kala awan mendung menutupi langit, dia tetap pergi melihatnya.

Aku tahu dia tidak sedang melihat bintang.

Tatapan matanya waktu itu selalu kosong.

Dia memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan aku tak tahu apa itu. . . .

Tapi, aku akan mencari ta-

"Agh!" Seseorang baru saja menabrakku. Lebih tepatnya aku yang menabrak dia.

"Baik-baik saja, blondie?" Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku yang jatuh terduduk memaksakan diriku untuk menengadah. Melihat wajah seseorang yang telah kutabrak, namun malah aku yang jatuh. . . .

"E-eh?" Mataku melebar sesaat saat melihatnya. Dia Axel, aku mengenalnya dan parahnya lagi dia idolaku. Cowok tinggi, berambut merah, bermata hijau, dengan tato aneh dibawah matanya adalah seorang model di majalah fashion sekolah.

_Axel, kenapa dia ada disini?_

"Hei, boy? Kau baik-baik saja?" Axel mengulurkan tangannya dan segera kusambut dengan kikuk.

Saat aku sudah benar-benar berdiri wajahku tiba-tiba memerah. Ugh, sial dia tinggi sekali. Aku hanya sampai lengannya saja.

"Siapa namamu, blondie boy?" Axel tersenyum. Menawan sekali.

"R-Roxas." Jawabku sedikit tergagap. Dan Axel menyadari itu.

"Oh, Roxy." Dia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan yeah, bagus sekali, nama kecil apa lagi itu yang dia ciptakan untukku? Setelah blondie, boy, dan kini Roxy. "Tak baik keluyuran malam-malam seperti ini. Cepat kembali ke kamar dan tidurlah." Katanya lagi mencoba menceramahiku.

Tetapi, aku tetap diam dan menunduk. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai tahu kalau wajahku memerah.

_Sial, aku harus cepat kabur dan mencari Sora._

**AXEL POV**

Dia masih menunduk, sayang sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin melihat wajah malaikatnya. Mata birunya yang lebar tadi benar-benar membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"Roxy?" Sedikit membungkuk kuintip wajah baby-nya yang ternyata kini berwarna merah. Ohh, manisnya. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu yang semanis madu itu, Roxy?

Kuletakkan satu jari telunjukku di dagunya dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Oh, yes! Aku menangkap wajah malaikat kecil ini. Satu-satunya alasan yang terpikirkan olehku mengapa wajahnya memerah adalah karena dia fans beratku.

Lagi pula, wajah malaikat ini, aku seperti pernah menjumpainya. Kita pasti satu sekolahan. Kudekatkan wajahku ke mukanya. Hahha, dugaanku benar. Cium saja aroma wajahnya. Madu susu stroberi. . .itu resep perawatan wajah yang kuberikan pada majalah di setiap edisi perminggunya. Roxy adalah _fansku._

"Aromamu sungguh segar." Bisikku di telinganya. "Aku suka kau mengikuti resep ajaibku."

Aku kembali tersenyum, kali ini tersenyum licik. "Sebenarnya ada satu khasiat lagi dari keampuhan resep itu, mau tau?"

Roxas mengangguk ragu.

"Resep itu. . . . .membuat wajahmu terasa manis. . . . .saat dijilat." Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi kujilat bibirnya. Dan kudekap tubuhnya dalam pelukanku yang hangat. Tubuh ini mungil. Sangat pas denganku.

Dia sungguh menggairahkan. . . .

**_**  
**To Be Continued**  
**_**

Fanfic pertama yang aku publish disini! Hauhauhau, senangnya XD

Please kasih review, flame juga gag apa, yang punya masukan atau kalau ada pertanyaan seputar fanfic silahkan saja, entar aku bales. Cerita ini juga pernah aku masukkankan di catatan FB. Jadi, yang sudah pernah baca, review lagi ya? *plak*

Akhir kata, Esa minta review-nya~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Square Enix & Disney

Rating: T

Pairing: Sora x Roxas x Axel

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Don t like don t read!

A/N:

1.)Adegan kissu ada di awal+akhir cerita

2.)Karakter Axel di sini emang kadang jahat, kadang baik, dia bingung ama perasaannya sendiri pokoknya! *esa aja bingung* =3=

3.)Oh, iya aku masukkan buah Paopu Fruit yang jadi bahan dasar utama pembuatan sampo *?-keliatan ngawurnya* XD

4.)Ini penting banget: Roxas masih kelas 7 alias 1 SMP! Axel kelas 12 aliasnya lagi kelas 3 SMA! Mau lulus tuh anak, ngambil jurusan kecantikan *mana ada ==* hha, poko e mengandung unsur pedofilll~~~

5.)Sebenernya ada bonus gambar kissu-nya juga loh, itu ilustrasi waktu Axie nyium Roxy, mantap dah, d(3)b TAPI, disini gag bisa dilihat, kalian kunjungi aja FBku *alamat ada di profil* I hope u very-very-very like it~~~ Here we go!

**_**  
**Love Triangle**  
**_**  
**Chapter-01**  
**_**

**ROXAS POV**

Nafasku tercekat saat sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirku. Lidah yang terasa panas itu membuatku meleleh. Terlebih saat dia masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Panas, hangat, ugh kenapa ini. . . . Tidak, jangan katakan jika saat ini Axel sedang menciumku! Tidak jangan cium aku!

"Ngggh!" Kupukul-pukul punggung cowok jangkung itu yang justru menekan kepalaku agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Ini gila. Tapi, aku senang. . . . Apa! Senang? Engh, sebenarnya sejak dulu aku memang mengidolakannya, memujanya, menyukainya, dan mungkin mencint-ah tidak, tidak boleh! Sadarlah Roxas, dia itu bintang. Banyak penggemar selain dirimu yang lebih cakep dan perfect dari pada kau. Dan lagi pula dia pasti sudah sering mencium penggemarnya seperti ini. Kau terlalu berharap, kau terlalu GR, oh god, hentikan ini semua.

"!"

Mataku terbelalak shock ketika sebelah tangannya yang kosong menyelinap masuk ke dalam bajuku. Meraba punggungku, hingga perlahan turun kebawah. . .lalu meremasnya, "AHH!"

Sekuat tenaga kudorong tubuh besar itu ke depan, membuat pelukan sekaligus ciumannya terlepas. Aku terhuyung kebelakang, kakiku terasa lemas, hingga akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk dan perlahan air mataku pun keluar.

**AXEL POV**

"J-jangan lakukan itu," Suara malaikatnya bergetar, tubuh mungil itu meringkuk kedinginan.

Oh sial, terang saja dia hanya mengenakan baju tipis. Dan itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku jadi lepas kendali seperti tadi. Bajunya yang nyaris transparan itu memperlihatkan kulit tubuhnya yang indah.

"Roxy, yang tadi itu-" kata-kataku menggantung, menghilang ditelan udara malam. Karena aku tahu, percuma saja memberikan pembelaan pada diriku sendiri. Pada dasarnya ini memang salahku. Dan aku telah membuat fans beratku sendiri menangis, astaga. . . .

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga anak ini aneh. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba tertarik padanya? Hanya karena rambut pirang dan mata birunya itu? Ini konyol. Lagipula dia juniorku, pendek, dan juga masih anak-anak.

Hm, tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Dia manis. Hha, aku bisa mempengaruhinya, membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam duniaku. Lebih gampang dengan anak kecil yang innocent seperti dia daripada dengan orang dewasa yang malah justru memanfaatkanku. Mungkin ini saatnya. Mungkin inilah waktunya untuk meluapkan dendamku.

Mereka yang menginginkan keuntungan dariku bahkan mempermainkan jalan hidupku. Jika saat ini aku bermain dengan perasaannya bagaimana? Jika bermain dengan anak ini. Tidak buruk, dan justru bagus. Hahhaha, dia akan kudapatkan. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya. Sedikit berjongkok untuk meraih tubuh kecil itu kembali ke dalam pelukanku.

"Ada orang yang bilang tentang keajaiban cinta. . ." tanganku membelai rambut pirangnya yang lembut. "Cinta pandangan pertama. . ." lanjutku lagi, namun Roxy masih diam tak memberikan respon. "Kau percaya, Roxy?" Kataku sambil mencium aroma wangi rambutnya.

Manis, menyegarkan, dan seperti biasa anak ini menggairahkan. Aroma buah Paopu Fruit yang sangat langka, tak kusangka dia juga mengikuti saranku dalam memilih sampo. Seingatku pembahasan Paopu Fruit ada dalam majalah edisi pertama, masa-masa di mana aku memulai kejayaanku sebagai model.

"A-aku percaya."

Suara malaikat itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula berada di dadaku kini menatap lurus ke dalam mataku. Sapphire bertemu emerald. Namun, sayang, sapphire-nya yang bulat dan besar itu masih deras akan tetes air mata. Seakan-akan menggambarkan ada badai besar di sana. Dan aku yang menyebabkan badai itu. . . .

"Bagus." Bibirku tersenyum. "Aku juga sangat percaya dengan keajaiban cinta," kuhapus air mata di wajahnya. "Terlebih lagi cinta pada pandangan pertama." Aku menghentikannya sejenak, memastikan bocah blonde itu mendengarkanku. "Karena," kata-kataku kembali menggantung.

"Uh?" Bocah kecil itu mulai terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Karena aku sedang mengalaminya Roxy. . .cinta. . .cinta pandangan pertamaku. . .adalah kau. . . ." Dalam sekejap, wajahnya memerah, air matanya berhenti mengalir, aku seperti melihat. . .ada sinar pelangi di matanya. Oh, ayolah, kau berhasil Axel. Kau membuatnya tenang. Dan kau sudah mengatakannya!

Roxas mengerjap dua kali. Matanya semakin membulat lebar. Dia mungkin berfikir ini adalah mimpi, tapi tidak. Ini kenyataan. Jujur, aku memang menyukainya, yeah, walaupun hanya suka. Karena dia imut, dan juga tubuhnya indah.

Roxas menutup matanya sambil menghela napas panjang, "Aku tak percaya."

Aku sedikit terkejut. Padahal aku tahu, dia menyukaiku. Baiklah, mungkin tidak menyukaiku, tapi dia mencintaiku. Walaupun aku tak punya bukti, karena saat kucium tadi dia bahkan tidak membalasnya, tapi justru melawan.

Entahlah, tapi aku tetap yakin dia mencintaiku. Apa aku perlu membuktikannya?

**NORMAL POV**

Di pinggir jalan yang gelap itu diliputi oleh suasana hening yang mencekam. Terlihat dua orang cowok yang jelas beda usia. Seseorang yang lebih tua memeluk tubuh kecil yang lebih muda. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mempelajari keindahan dan kelebihan masing-masing.

Gugup. Itu yang dirasakan Roxas, saat tangan besar Axel meraba pipinya dengan penuh perasaan. Tatapan mata Axel yang tajam membuat bocah kelas 7 itu tersihir. Sesuatu yang bergejolak menyerang dada Axel. Dia merasa jantungnya lebih cepat berdetak dari pada sebelumnya. Ini aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba aura kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka?

Selama 3 menit mereka diam dan hanya saling menatap. Selama 3 menit tubuh Roxas berada dalam dekapan Axel. Dan selama 3 menit jantung Axel berdetak lebih cepat.

'3 menit. Oke, itu batas waktunya,' gumam Axel dalam hati. Dan sesaat setelah itu dia membenamkan mukanya ke wajah Roxas. Bibirnya Axel menyentuh bibir mungil itu untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini dia lakukan dengan lebih perlahan, karena Axel telah bertekad akan menjadikan ciuman ini sebagai penentuan takdirnya.

Ciuman ini akan menjadi bukti apakah Roxas mencintainya. Jika iya, berarti dia akan membalas.  
"Ngggh." Sebuah erangan keluar dari si rambut pirang. Dia memejamkan matanya, ada rasa ragu yang menjadikannya gundah. Tapi entah kenapa semua itu tiba-tiba lenyap ketika Axel menyelinapkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Berbeda, rasanya beda. Tidak seperti tadi. Tidak sekasar tadi. Bocah pendek itu bisa merasakan cinnamon di dalam mulutnya. Roxas tak bisa membayangkan jika saat ini mereka sedang dilihat oleh orang lain. Pada nyatanya mereka memang berada di tempat umum. Di pinggir jalan lagi? memikirkan hal ini membuat pipinya memanas.

Sedangkan Axel. . . . Dia menjadi bingung akan keputusannya sendiri. Hei, awal rencananya dia akan mempermainkan hati anak ini, tapi kenapa saat ini dia justru merasa berdebar?

Hanya ada satu yang dapat Axel pikirkan saat ini. . . . Tapi, dia tak yakin untuk mempercayainya.

Sesak. Roxas sudah mulai merasakan hal itu. Mungkin sudah hampir 2 menitan mereka berciuman.

Axel merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan hal ini. Lihatlah, sampai sejauh ini Roxas belum membalas ciumannya. Dia hanya mengerang dan Axel berpikir itu karena dia tak menikmatinya.

Hatinya mulai terasa sakit. Saat memikirkan Roxas tak mencintainya. Hatinya seakan teriris saat takut dia tak membalas ciumannya. Kenapa Axel menjadi berharap? Padahal awalnya tadi dia begitu percaya diri kalau Roxas mencintainya. Mungkin. . . . Mungkin karena sekarang Axel menyadari, kalau dia tidak menyukai Roxas. . . . Tapi, justru mencintainya.

'Kumohon Roxy, balas perasaanku,' batin Axel dalam hati, sambil terus menelusuri mulut Roxas dengan lidah terampilnya. 'Balas, ayo balas, balas, balas, balas,' rasa putus asa menerjangnya. Dia membawa sebelah tangannya untuk menekan kepala pirang itu semakin dalam.

Dan dengan kasarnya Axel menggigit bibir bawah Roxas hingga berdarah, hingga Roxas mengerang kesakitan. Di hisapnya darah itu dan tanpa ragu dihisapnya juga seluruh saliva yang Roxas punya, menukarkannya dengan miliknya.

Roxas dapat merasakan cairan putih itu keluar, jatuh mengalir di dagunya. Belum pernah sekalipun ia merasakan sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Bahkan saat ciuman pertamanya dengan Sora pun ia tak pernah merasa sedekat ini.

Axel berhenti bergerak. Membiarkan lidahnya diam di dalam mulut si pirang. Dia menyerah. Sudah cukup. Ini sudah lewat dari 3 menit. Ia juga mulai khawatir akan membuat Roxas pingsan karena kehabisan napas. . . .

Tapi, keajaiban cinta itu datang. . . . Saat secara tiba-tiba Roxas menggerakkan lidahnya. Mencegah Axel keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

'Dia membalasnya! Roxy membalasnya!' Axel membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Dia dapat melihat wajah merah si pirang yang mata birunya tengah terpejam. Astaga, dia tampak manis sekali. Dan dalam ciumannya itu Axel menggumamkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat muka Roxas semakin merah dan merah, seperti rambutnya.

Roxas pun juga menggumamkan kalimat itu dan membuat hati Axel tenang sehingga memejamkan matanya kembali. Menikmati ciuman mereka. Hingga mungkin, yeah, membiarkan Roxas benar-benar pingsan bukanlah hal yang jahat, kan?

Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mungkin terkesan gombal dan pasaran. Tapi, satu kalimat itulah yang mereka butuhkan saat ini. I love you.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berambut coklat sedang mengamati mereka. Deraian air mata keluar dari mata birunya. Tubuh itu gemetaran menahan amarah sekaligus sedih dalam satu waktu.

Sora. Saudara kembar Roxas. Bagi Sora, Roxas adalah cinta pertamanya. Dia menunggu sesuatu, sesuatu yang dinamakan keajaiban cinta. . . .

"Kau hanya milikku, Roxas." Desisnya geram sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

**_**  
**To Be Continued**  
**_**

/

Seperti biasa, Esa minta kritik, saran, dan masukan ^^ Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney

Rating : masih T *adegan lemonnya gw potong sih*

Pairing : Sora x Roxas x Axel

Warning : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Don t like don t read!

A/N : Aku gag jadi benci ama Sora, imut juga sih soalnya *bletaked* Tapi, Sora di chap ini nyebelin banget =A= Ada orang gaul juga muncul di sini. . .

Kalimat yang di tengah *center text* itu POV-nya Roxas~~~

Ayo baca-baca-baca!

_  
Love Triangle

Chapter-02  
_

**NORMAL POV**

Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian malam itu, Axel dan Roxas resmi berpacaran. Tentu saja semenjak saat itu Sora tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Roxas. Roxas yang menyadari kalau Sora melihat ia berciuman dengan Axel kontan saja segera meminta maaf.

Meminta maaf, karena mengkhianati cintanya. . . .

**TOK TOK TOK**

Dan saat ini, Roxas sedang mengetuk pintu kamar Sora. Yeah, Sora tak mau tidur bersama Roxas lagi, dia lebih memilih pindah kamar daripada harus bertatapan mata dengan Roxas.

"Sora, please buka pintunya, aku butuh bantuanmu." Rencana Roxas yang pertama: pura-pura butuh bantuan. Memang kelihatannya aneh, tapi Roxas sudah bertekad, hari ini Sora harus keluar dari kamarnya.

Sikap Sora yang dingin dan selalu menghindarinya membuat Roxas sedih. Dan selama apapun dia berusaha sabar, hari ini adalah puncak kesabarannya! Roxas tak ingin ini berlanjut lagi, sudah cukup.

"Maaf, Sora. Tapi, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku!" Rencana Roxas yang kedua: mencoba merajuk. Namun, sama hasilnya seperti rencana pertama, gagal.

Roxas menghela nafas, sangat sedih. Ia memang paling payah soal merajuk orang. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Roxas merasa sendirian seperti ini. Tak pernah juga sekalipun dalam hidupnya Sora bersikap sedingin itu. Tapi, ini menyadarakan Roxas akan satu hal. . . Sora benar-benar mencintainya.

**BAG BUG BRUAK!**

Tiba-tiba ada suara ribut dari dalam kamar. Jelas sekali, bunyi jatuh yang terakhir adalah manusia. Sora jatuh?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sora?" Roxas yang panik segera mengetuk pintunya lagi.

"Sora, please buka pin-"

**BRAK!**  
Pintu terbuka, Roxas yang memegang gagang pintunya langsung tertarik kedepan. Tubuhnya membentur sesuatu. Lembut, hangat, dan bernafas. . . .

_Huh?_

Roxas membuka matanya yang secara tak sadar tadi sempat terpejam. Dihadapannya ada Sora, saudara kembar Roxas yang selama ini ia rindukan kehadirannya. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Mata sapphire milik Sora memerah, terlihat sembab dan sangat lelah. . . lelah karena menangis. Menangisi pengkhianatan Roxas.

"M-maaf. . . ." Hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir Roxas. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sora. Meskipun Sora mengacuhkannya, Roxas tetap menatap matanya, dalam, penuh penyesalan.

"Apa maumu?" Sora mundur selangkah, menjauhi saudaranya.

Terjadi keheningan canggung sesaat. Kini Sora balas menatap Roxas. Tatapannya tajam, dingin, dan angkuh.

"Kumohon Sora, maafkan aku."

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan kasar menghantam pipinya. Roxas terjatuh dilantai, memegangi pipinya yang tiba-tiba berdarah.

"KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH AXEL DARI PADA AKU, HAH?"

"Sora, maaf-"

**PLAK**

"SEUMUR HIDUP PUN AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, ROXAS!" Sora memegang dadanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak rela. "Sakit, kau tahu betapa sakitnya hati ini sewaktu melihat kau berciuman dengannya?"

Roxas menundukkan kepala, tak sanggup melihat sang kakak yang mulai mengalirkan air mata.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati, aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir sedikitpun kau bakal mengkhianatiku, Roxas. Karena aku tahu satu hal. . .KAU HANYA MILIKKU!"

Seketika Sora mencengkram kedua bahu Roxas. Membuat cowok berambut emas tersebut tersentak, kesempatan ini digunakan Sora sebaik mungkin. Dengan kecepatannya Sora segera mengunci mulut Roxas dengan bibirnya.

Roxas ingin melawan, tapi ia urungkan. Selain karena kekuatannya tak akan bisa mengalahkan Sora, ia juga tak mau membuatnya marah. Selama ini Sora biasa melakukannya, tentu saja Roxas juga membalasnya. Tapi, kali ini ciuman Sora yang kasar, ganas, dan liar membuatnya bernar-benar tak berdaya.

"Unngh!" Roxas kehabisan pasokan udaranya, tapi Sora tak sedikitpun melepaskan ciumannya.

Cowok berambut coklat itu terus menjelajahi mulut Roxas, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, sampai mendominasinya begitu ketat dan tak memberikan ruang sedikit pun untuk melawan.

Sora menghentikan aksinya saat dirinya sendiri kehabisan nafas. Sedangkan Roxas hanya terkulai lemas di atas lantai, matanya sayu, cowok itu hampir pingsan.

"Jangan temui Axel lagi." Sora memperingatkan, suaranya terdengar sadis dan berbahaya. "Kalau kau nekat menemuinya. . .akan kubunuh dia."

Roxas tercengang. Mata birunya menatap mata Sora yang dipenuhi dendam.

"KAU HANYA MILIKKU." Dan Sora pun mengangkat tubuh Roxas ke atas ranjangnya. . . .

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.  
Meski dia melakukannya tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun aku berusaha untuk menikmatinya.

Lemon SKIP, TAT 

**SORA POV**

Jam 09.00. Gara-gara peristiwa tadi, kami terpaksa bolos sekolah. Huuh, mau bagaimana lagi. . . . Aku mau memberinya pelajaran. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Aku hanya ingin dia merasakan rasa sakitku yang begitu dalam.

Walau kesadarannya belum pulih seratus persen, disampingku Roxas yang pingsan masih menangis.

Aku membelai pelan rambut emasnya yang sedikit berantakan. Roxas merintih kesakitan. Aku bisa melihat darah segar mengalir keluar dari belahan kedua kakinya.

Aku melakukannya sangat kasar, tanpa persiapan, tanpa melakukan blow job sedikit pun, aku langsung menyerangnya. Dan memang itu yang kuingikan, melihat air matanya jatuh adalah sebuah kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. Aku tak bermaksud jahat aku justru mencintainya. . . . Aku senang dai sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Kulakukan ini semua karena cinta. . .ya itu benara, cinta.

"Roxas, aku mencintaimu."

_  
Aku mencintaimu, Sora.  
Tapi, bukan cinta seperti yang kau maksud.  
Arti cintaku hanya sebatas adik dengan kakaknya.  
_

**NORMAL POV**

"Jawab aku, Roxas." Suara sang brunette kembali terdengar.

Dalam dekapannya, seseorang berambut pirang memejamkan matanya, erat. "A-aku mencintaimu, Sora."

Sora mencium bibirnya lagi, "Ya dan sekarang kau tetap milikku."

Roxas membuka matanya, air mata itu kembali jatuh. "Ya, aku milikmu."

_  
Apa itu cinta?  
Apa benar ada yang namanya cinta sejati?  
Cinta itu sungguh menyakitkan.  
Kini bukan hanya hati, tapi tubuhku juga sakit.

Di saat seperti ini, dimana kau. . . Axel?  
_

"HATSYI!"

**JEPRET FLASH~**

Si rambut merah itu tiba-tiba bersin. Membuat juru fotonya mendengus kesal.

"AXEL! Kau sudah bersin berapa kali hari ini?" Seorang cewek berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah si juru foto langsung memarahinya.

"Sorry, Xion."

"Beuh, udah sana istirahat dulu. Kita lanjutkan acara memoternya 5 menit lagi!"

Axel melepas topinya, acara pemotretan kali ini sungguh melelahkan. Sudah 10 kali ia mengulang dan ini yang kesebelas kalinya.

"Kenapa sih lu?" Cowok berambut silver sepanjang bahu menyerahkan cola dingin pada Axel.

Axel menerimanya dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Firasatku buruk."

Cowok silver bernama Riku tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentang apa?"

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di bangku taman. Melihat para anggota model lainnya yang istirahat sejenak. "Aku tak yakin."

Riku terkekeh pelan. "Lu mau ngomong apa sih, langsung to the point aja."

Sedikit gugup, Axel memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Kemarin malam aku baru 'jadian'." Riku mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia menyuruh Axel melanjutkan. "Setelah kami berciuman, dia mengatakan kalau dia punya saudara kembar."

"Whoa, keren juga tuh." Timpal Riku bersemangat.

"Astaga Riku! Masalahnya sekarang, saudaranya itu cinta sama pacarku!"

"Incest?"

"Yeah, pacarku bilang saudaranya itu cinta mati denganya. Jadi kita memutuskan buat ketemuan sore nanti, secara diam-diam tentunya. Haaah~ Tapi, firasatku buruk banget."

Jeda sejenak. "Siapa nama saudaranya?"

Axel memutar bola matanya. Mencoba mengingat kembali percakapan kemarin malam. "Di mulai dari huruf 'S' , umm, kalo tak salah 'Sora'. . . ."

Cowok silver tersebut mengangguk lagi, tanda mengerti. Ia mengeluarkan gadget PDA-nya. Membuka program aneh yang sebelum masuk harus mengetik kata sandi. Setelah itu mengetikkan nama Sora .

"Sedang apa kau?" Kedua alis merah Axel saling bertautan. Tapi, rasa penasarannya segera terjawab sewaktu gambar seorang cowok berambut coklat muncul di layar PDA. "Ini Sora?"

Riku menyentuh kata info di layar dan semuanya terpampang langsung jelas.

"Kau membuka akses dokumen Papa-mu, dasar anak nakal." Axel tersenyum lebar. Dan merebut PDA Riku.

"Yeah, itu keuntungan memiliki ayah seorang kepala sekolah." Riku kembali merebut PDA-nya. "Mari kita lihat, hmm, info keluarga: orang tuanya kerja di luar negri sebagai desainer baju."

Axel mengangguk.

"Saat ini ia tinggal bersama adik kembarnya, di sebuah perumahan elit, dia terserang brother complex akut stadium 4. . . . Huh?"

Mereka saling berpandangan, sebelum pada akhirnya tertawa. "Informasi macam apaan itu?"

"Entahlah, info yang aneh, Sora itu kan cinta ama adeknya, bukan bro-com dong namanya, tapi INCEST!" Riku hendak mengedit informasi dalam teks, tapi dicegah Axel.

"Gila! Jangan tulis hal itu, hanya aku yang boleh mencintai Roxas!"

Riku kembali tertawa, "coba gue liat, 'R' dari 'Roxas'." Tak butuh waktu lama data tentang Roxas plus fotonya pun terpampang di PDA.

"HUWAAA! ROXY~"

"Menurut gue cakepan kakaknya deh."

"ROXY~ ROXY~ ROXY~"

"Haaah~ Baiklah, info tentang Roxas. . . wah-wah, dia dapet banyak juara dari lomba nyanyi." Riku bergumam, tapi Axel bisa mendengarnya.

"Heh! Yang bener?"

"Disini juga tertulis, Roxas satu kali masuk buku hitam dikarenakan: memukul wajah guru matematika sampai masuk rumah sakit. . . ."

Mereka berdua diam. Guru matematika. . . itu kan sephiroth. Roxas ngelawan Sephiroth?

"Info ini perlu kau edit, Riku. Roxy enggak mungkin ngelakuin itu."

"Haaah~ Kau benar, lupakan info tadi."

Setelah mencatat hal-hal penting seperti alamat rumah dan nomer handphone, mereka pun kembali melakukan pemotretan.

**NORMAL POV**

Sudah ke 25 kalinya Roxas mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi hasilnya gagal. Sakit di bawah tubuhnya sangat terasa menyengat. Untung tadi sudah mandi bersama Sora, sekarang dia mau balik ke kamarnya sendiri. Tapi, kayaknya mustahil!

**TRALALA~**

Roxas menoleh ke samping tempat tidur. Handphone-nya bunyi, ada sms masuk. Tak ada pilihan lain, cowok pirang itu merangkak dan mengambilnya.

Dari nomor tak dikenal: /IMUSM!/

"IMUSM?" Dia pun membalas: /Ini siapa? Kog sms-nya gaje?/

Tak butuh waktu lama ada sms balik: /I Miss U So Much! It s me Axel!/

**DEG**

Tangan Roxas bergetar. Semalam dia ingat betul sama sekali tak memberikan nomer Hp-nya pada Axel, dari mana dia tahu? Lalu Axel, ini benar-benar Axel yang kemarin kan? Roxas tak mengetikkan sepatah kata lagi, dia langsung menghubunginya. Menghubungi nomor asing tadi. Menghubungi Axel.

Nada sambung terdengar dan diangkat. . . .

"Hi," Suara baritone terdengar dari seberang sana membuat Roxas nyaris menjatuhkan air matanya lagi, air mata bahagia.

"Axel?"

"Umm yeah, ini aku Roxy, kau kenapa? Aku mengganggumu ya? Hhe, maaf-"

Roxas menggeleng cepat. "Tidak-sama sekali tidak."

"Err, suaramu bergetar, Roxas. Kau baik-baik saja?" Axel mulai panik, kebiasaannya memanggil Roxy kini berubah menjadi Roxas.

Roxas menghela napas panjang, mengatur napasnya, mengatur emosinya. "Axel, ILY."

"Eh?"

"Axel, I Love You."

_  
TBC alias To Be Continued  
_

*meraung2* Pingin bikin humor, aku paksain deh tak selip-selipin, tapi-tapi-tapi jadi aneh~~~ TAT

meski aneh jangan lupa review. . . tanpa review jadi gag semangat entar XDXDXD

Okay, BBFN alias Bye Bye for now~ XDXDXD R&R PLEASE~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney

Rating : T

Pairing : RIKU x Sora x Roxas x Axel

Warning : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Don t like don t read!

A/N : Alur cerita makin mirip sinetron aja deh, XDXDXD peringatan warningnya aku tambahin OOC alias out of character, soalnya makin lama sifat para tokohnya makin gag mirip ama yang aslinya di game *atau emang udah dari awal gag sama y?* XD terserahlah, EGP! T3T

Roxas: *ngetuk pintu* permisi. . . authornya ada?

Esa: *mata merem setengah, mulut ngebuka separo, tubuh kejang-kejang*

Roxas: Waduh masih tidur, lagi ngiler lagi. . . *cengo* sorry coy, sepagi tadi author habis liat Spanyol tanding ama Jerman, siangnya jadi tepar gini alias molor. Untung jagoannya menang, kalo enggak udah minum baygon nih anak! Takut kalah taruhan sih!

Esa: SPANYOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL~~~ NYOLLL~~~ NYOLLLL~~~ NNNNYYYYOL~~~ *nglindur* 1-0~~~ I LOPH U PULL~~~ SPANYOOOLLLLLL~~~ NYOLLLL~~~ NYOOOOLLL~~~ NNNYOL~~~~

Roxas: Jiah, ngigo lagi. . .

Axel: *tiba-tiba muncul!* Halooo, Roxy~~~

Roxas: *nengok kanan-kiri* Axel? Dimana lu?

Axel: Gue dihatimu, Rox~~~

Roxas: Gue gag punya hati! *gimana bisa hidup?*

Axel: Aku disini~ *terjun dari atas, sukses mendarat di atasnya Roxas* Ehhehehehe, mumpung si bejad Esa belum bangun, cerita kali ini aku kuasai. Dari awal ampe akhir POV gue semua! AHAHAHAHAHHA~~~ *enggak semua sih, ada normal POV-nya juga =A=*

Roxas: Ugh. . . berat. . . lu karakter baik ato jahat sih sebenernya? Berani banget nindihin tokoh utama kayak gini!

Axel: Baik dong. . . Axel gitu lho~ *evil smirk* yasudalah, chapter 3, here we go~!

**Love Triangle**  
**_**  
**Chapter-03**  
**_**

". . .I Love You."

Suara malaikat itu terdengar rapuh. Meski dia tak ada dihadapanku, tapi aku tahu kalau dia mulai menangis.

"Maaf. . .," Aku bisa mendengarnya, mendengar suara isakan tangis tersebut. "Lebih baik kita putus."

"Apa?" Suaraku menggantung di udara. Mengetahui sebuah kenyataan kalau saat ini orang yang kucintai tiba-tiba mengatakan sebuah kata putus yang berarti perpisahan. "Roxas, sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Jede sejenak.

"Tidak."

"Sora mengancammu?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi kenapa kau minta putus?" Aku menatap kosong langit-langit kelas. Acara pemotretan sudah selesai, sekarang aku sudah kembali ke dalam kelas, tapi gurunya lagi rapat.

Riku yang duduk di sebelahku mencoba menguping.

". . ." Roxas tak menjawab.

Ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa dia berbohong? Sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya. Dan itu pasti ulah Sora. Roxas melakukan ini semua pasti karena anak itu. Pasti.

"Maaf." Sebuah permintaan maaf keluar dari bibirnya.

"Roxas, kita butuh bicara."

Dia menggeleng. "Sekarang kita sedang bicara."

Nyaris tertawa, tapi aku tahan. Maksudku bicara berhadap-hadapan, bukan dari telfon begini. "Nanti sore jadi 'kan?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi. "Sekarang kita sudah putus."

Kedua mataku terpejam erat, mencoba membayangkan dirinya ada dihadapanku. "Kita belum putus, aku belum menyetujuinya. Lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Walau mustahil untuk memaksanya terus terang, tapi aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk membuatnya bicara. Saat ini dia hanya panik. Aku tahu itu.

"Tenanglah, Roxas." Kuakui aku memang sangat tidak mahir dalam menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis. Terlebih saat orang tersebut berada disuatu tempat yang jauh dariku. Benar-benar gawat. Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin menghentikan air matanya. Aku tak mau melihat Roxas menangis, membayangkannya pun aku tak mau!

_'Semua akan baik-baik saja. . . aku mencintaimu. . . percayalah. . . kumohon berhenti menangis, berhentilah menangis, berhentilah menangis meski hanya sedetik saja, lakukan itu, lakukan untukku. . . .'_

Ingin rasanya mengatakan itu semua, tapi aku tak bisa. Semua ucapan itu tak ada gunanya jika aku tak berhadapan langsung di depannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Roxy."

Roxas menghapus air matanya, aku tahu itu sulit. Tapi, dia tetap menghapusnya meski tetesan air mata yang baru terus mengalir. ". . . Maaf. . . ." Ia meminta maaf, lagi.

Kenapa dia jadi sering mengucapkan kata-kata itu sih. Bukankah sekali saja sudah cukup? Andaikan dia berbuat salahpun aku akan memaafkannya sebelum dia meminta maaf. . . . Harusnya kau sadar. . . . Kau tak pernah salah dimataku.

"Tunggu aku, Roxas."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan ketempatmu, sekarang." Belum sempat dia merespon apa-apa aku sudah menutup telfonnya seraya mengucapkan, "aku mencintaimu."

Riku menatapku, ekspresinya sedikit kosong, lagi bengong dia.

"Apa?" Kataku, balas menatapnya.

"Gue enggak percaya. . . kata-kata loe tadi. . . ." Riku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Segitu cintanya, heh? Baru ketemu juga semalem, cinta pada pandangan pertama gawat juga rupanya."

Entah tuh orang niat ngeledek atau apa. Yang pasti detik berikutnya aku berdiri dari kursi dan mengemasi buku-buku ke dalam tasku.

"Mau ke rumah si kembar?"

Aku mengangguk, "mau ikut?"

"Hehheh, jelas ikut dong. Tanpa gua loe gag bakal bisa ngapa-ngapain." Cowok silver itu terkekeh. Maksudnya apaan nih? "Nanti disana biar gue aja yang ngadepin si Sora, elu urusin si Roxas."

Ah, iya, benar juga. Sora. . . .

Sebelum rapat gurunya selesai kami berdua langsung menuju parkir. Bagaimanapun juga tak satupun dianatara kami yang mau mengambil resiko dimarahi Zexion. Guru sejarah yang membosankan itu bisa menghukum kami jika ketahuan kabur di jamnya, astaga lupakan guru itu Axel. Konsen pada Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Ro—

". . . Xel. . ."

Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Ro—

"AXEL!"

"Ugh! Apa!"

"Lihat depan!" Riku berteriak, nyaris membuatku menekan gas mobilnya lebih dalam. Tapi, untungnya tidak.

Sial, terlalu konsen ke Roxas malah jadi kacau begini. Aku bahkan tak sadar kalau sekarang sudah ada dijalan raya sambil mengendarai Jaguar.

"Konsen liat depan, mau apa ditilang polisi?" Riku menggerutu kesal. Namun, enggak lama dia kembali memperhatikan jalan. "Mau nyampek nih, setelah melewati tugu pahlawan langsung belok kanan. Itu tugunya, Xel." Katanya sambil nunjuk patung-patung yang mejeng di tengah jalan.

"Oke."

"Perumahan itu namanya taman anggrek, nah itu dia."

"Taman anggrek. . . kalo enggak salah Namine tinggal disana juga 'kan?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Riku nyengir sambil ngacungin kedua jempolnya. "Yeah tepat. Dia tinggal disana. Kalau melihat rumah dengan cat putih, pager putih, mobil putih plus kebun yang semua tanemannya warna putih itu tandanya rumah si Namine."

Enggak heran juga Riku langsung tahu alamat rumah si Roxas, orang ternyata pacarnya sendiri tinggal seperumahan sama Roxas. Kalau aku liat-liat Riku jarang juga jalan sama Namine. Namine juga model sih, hanya saja sekolahnya berbeda dengan kami. Mereka sama-sama sibuk. Susah deh kalo mau pacaran.

TRILILILI~  
Handphoneku bunyi. Tanpa melihat nama dari layar HP aku sudah tahu dari nadanya, Roxas yang nelfon. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak mengangkatnya. Kenapa? Karena aku sudah tahu betul, Roxas pasti mau mencegah kita untuk datang kerumahnya.

"HP loe berisik banget sih, buruan angkat napa?" Riku protes.

Aku hanya acuh. Dan Handphoneku masih saja belum mau berhenti. Lagunya si JB feat Ludacris terdengar nyaring. Nyaringnya nyaring merdu sih. Jadi inget Roxas nih. Katanya dia juara lomba nyanyi 'kan? Entah kenapa suara Roxas tiba-tiba terbayang di benakku. Suara erangannya yang indah. . . . Si JB jelas kalah dog sama Roxasku, hehheh.

". . . Xel. . ."

Aku ingin mendengar Roxas bernyanyi. Aku juga ingin mendengar erangannya, desahannya, apapun itu, aku ingin mendengar suaranya. . . .

"AXEEELLL!" Akhirnya Riku menyadarkanku untuk kedua kalinya. Haaahh~ Dan tak lama kemudian kami sampai di Taman Anggrek. Dari gerbang utama saja bangunan megah didalamnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Setelah melewati pos satpam aku masih melajukan mobil jagurku ke dalam kompleks.

"Roxas ada di blok C, menggok situ." Aku menuruti perintah Riku dan membelok ke arah kiri.

"Cari nomer 21." Katanya lagi dan. . . "STOOOPPP! Itu dia rumahnya!"

Rumah tigkat dua dengan pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi keatas. Di taman depan ada air mancurnya segala. Rumah elit itu terlihat besar, tapi juga mungil. Rumah itu tempat tinggalnya Roxas dan Sora.

"Lebih baik kita parkir agak jauhan aja, Xel."

Aku pun memarkirkan mobil sejauh 5 meter dari rumah Roxas. Riku sudah keluar duluan dari mobil, dibelakangnnya aku baru menyusul. Udara disini mirip udara pengunugan. Sejuk banget, kayaknya bakal betah nih aku tinggal disini. "Rumahnya sepi tuh, gue berani jamin gag ada orang disitu kecuali Roxas sama kakaknya." Riku memulai rapat strateginya. "Selama aku ngetuk pintu depan, kamu mengendap ke halaman belakang, kamu langsung aja masuk ke rumah lewat pintu belakang." Kali ini Riku ngeluarin gadget PDA-nya. Nunjukin copy-an gambar denah perumahan elit ini.

"Ya ampun, dapet dari mana nih?" Sebenarnya tanpa nanya pun aku sudah bisa tahu jawabannya.

"Tadi waktu acara pemotretan diem-diem gue nyari semua info ini. Namine yang bantuin aku."

Tuh 'kan, dugaanku tepat.

"Sebenernya, pemilik Taman Anggrek ini adalah kakeknya si Namine."

Sama seperti Riku, Namine punya kuasa buat ngakses data-data penting dari kakeknya. Maklum aja sih, Namine cucu kesayangannya. Cuman cucu satu-satunya, satu-satunya yang cewek maksudku. . . .

Punya sahabat seperti Riku memang enggak ada rugi-ruginya. Meski anaknya suka ngerayu cewek alias playboy. Namun, aslinya dia baik banget. Dulu pernah dalam satu hari dia nge-date sebanyak 56 kali. Dengan 56 cewek yang berbeda tentunya.

"Oke, ayo beraksi."

**NORMAL POV**

TING~ TONG~  
Bel rumah berbunyi.

Sora menaruh mangkuk berisi sop hangatnya ke atas meja. Dia baru saja selesai masak. Biasanya Roxas yang masak, tapi berhubung belum bisa jalan (berdiri aja belum bisa) dengan senang hati Sora yang melakukannya.

TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~  
Si rambut coklat tersebut acuh. Dia melanjutkan kegiatan menata meja makannya.

TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~  
Sejak awal Sora memang tak ada niat sedikit pun buat membuka pintu. Selain males jalan dia juga males nerima tamu. Prioritas utama sekarang adalah Roxas. Dia harus memastikan semua yang tertata di meja rapi. Semua untuk Roxas, bukan yang lain.

TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~

TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~

TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~

TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~

Cukup sudah.

'FUCK!' Batinnya emosi. Sora menyerah dan berjalan menuju pintu.

**Sementara itu. . .**

Riku yang sambil senyum ala malaikat mencet-mencet bel dengan girang. Meski 64 kali dia mencet bel belum ada yang buka, dia tetep kukuh mencet. Kalau di perhatikan semakin lama ia mencet, semakin bersemangat aja dianya. Sudah semenit yang lalu Axel mengendap ke belakang. Karena sudah dapet denah rumah, Riku yakin seyakin-yakinnya Axel tak bakal tersesat di dalam rumah si Roxas nanti.

CLICK  
Ada suara kunci dari dalam rumah lalu pintunya pun perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok cowok brunet setinggi bahu Riku, beserta dua bola mata birunya yang gelap namun terkesan kalem.

Riku menambah tingkatan senyum mautnya. "Apa benar ini kediaman rumah Strife?"

Sora mengangguk mengiyakan. Basa-basinya Riku berhasil juga narik perhatian Sora. "Siapa kau?"

"Nama saya Riku." Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Riku, Sora tak mengenalnya. Padahal di sekolah dia popular banget. Cowok macam Sora sih kayaknya sama sekali enggak perduli masalah sekeliling. Sora tipe cowok apatis.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan anak pertama yang bernama Sora dan saya yakin itu pasti anda orangnya." Hanya untuk kali ini Riku menggunakan bahasa formal sesuai EYD yang disempurnakan. Dalam hati dia capek juga, enggak kebiasaan sih. Tapi, demi sobatnya, Axel. Riku, rela melakukan apapun, _misi kali ini harus berhasil,_ batinnya optimis.

"Sotoy amat, aku bukan Sora." Mulai deh, jurus nyebelinnya Sora keluar.

_'Pergi, pergi, pergi, pergi!'_ Sora menjerit dalam hatinya. Dia paling benci ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sora trauma banget dengan namanya orang asing.

"Saya sudah tahu segalanya tentang anda, lebih baik anda jangan berbohong." Riku mendekat, Sora hanya diam, dia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata: PERGI SEKARANG ATAU MATI.

Bagi Riku tatapan setajam, semenusuk, semenyakitkan apapun tak akan pernah bisa membuatnya mundur. Mata biru kalem milik Sora justru berhasil membangkitkan ke-playboy-annya.

_'Lebih cantik daripada yang gue liat, foto sama barang nyatanya emang selalu beda!' _Riku bersorak dalam hati. Wajah Sora yang dari sananya emang sudah disetting imut, kalau mau diserem-seremin juga enggak bakalan bisa._ 'Koleksi pacar dengan gender cowok belum punya, kebetulan nih, hhehehe.'_

Dan saat ini Riku bertekat bakal menjadikan Sora sebagai uke-nya.

Merasa dipandangi dengan tatapan mesum, Sora akhirnya bertindak. "Pergi!"

Telat, Riku sudah memegang bahu kanannya. Cukup sekali sentuhan asing itu, Sora mengangkat kakinya ke atas, dia mau nendang kepalanya Riku!

DIESH!  
Ahh, meleset! Tak semudah yang Sora pikirkan. Ternyata Riku pintar berkelit!

"Wah-wah, serangan tadi bahaya juga." Cowok silver tersebut nyisir ramburnya pake sebelah tangan. Kayaknya serangan Sora barusan berhasil mengenai rambutnya. Kalau kakinya itu pedang, pasti rambutnya sudah kepotong.

"Sorry ya, bukannya aku bermaksud tak sopan. Tapi, kau harus cepet-cepat pergi dari rumahku. Kalau enggak. . . ."

KRETEK  
Bunyi jari Sora yang bergemeretakan terdengar sadis. Namun, sesadis, sekejam, dan sejahat apapun Sora saat ini, wajahnya sama sekali tak mendukung emosinya. Well, dimata Riku mata biru Sora yang terlihat marah, justru terlihat bagaikan cowok horny yang mau mencapai puncak orgamsnya. Buset, Riku mikir apa tuh?

"Cepet pergi! Kalau enggak kepalamu bakal putus!"

JEDAIRRRR

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

Oke, efek sound petir tadi hanya suara radio milik tetangga yang kebetulan lewat dan suara jeritan tadi BUKAN milik Riku maupun Sora.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Diam. Hening.

"Yang teriak tadi. . .," kata-kata Sora terpotong oleh Riku.

"Bagus, Axel sudah beraksi."

Kedua mata Sora melebar, campuran antara rasa marah dan kaget._ 'Axel ada disini? Beraksi apanya? Tunggu dulu, orang ini jangan-jangan temennya Axel. Suara teriakan barusan. . . JANGAN-JANGAN. . .!'_

"ROOOOOXXXXAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!"

Akhirnya Sora sadar. Dari awal Riku sudah menjebaknya.

**_**  
**To Be Continued**  
**_**

Yare-yare~~~ Sebenernya Roxas kenapa tuh ampe menjerit?

Roxas: ARRGGHHH! Awas ya kalo loe sampe bilang aku menjerit gara-gara mau di rape Axel!

Esa: Hhehe, aku tak sekejam itu, Roksas~~~ Tenanglah. . . .

Axel: Gua juga gag bakal sekejam itu Roxy. . . gue mencintaimu, percayalah padaku~~~

Roxas: Gah, terserah kalian! Eh, ngomong-ngomong namaku Roxas bukan Roksas!

Esa n Axel: yeah-yeah-yeah. . .

Esa: Ini perasaanku aja atau emang rasanya gaya menulisku rada beda ya?

Riku: Beda apanya? Dari dulu juga aneh kayak gini.

Esa: Sialan lu ngatain aneh, egag tau juga nih, TAPI, yang pasti wakt nulis chap ini hatiku sedang senang~~~~ XDXDXD Selamat deh buat spanyol yang masuk final~~~ Gue doain menang ngelawan Belanda! SPANYOOOLLLL~~~ NYOLLL~~~ NYYYYYOOOLL~~~ NNNNNNYYYOOLL~~~

Riku: Tadi lu nulis, aku pacaran sehari dengan 56 cewek? Sapa aja?

Esa: Jiah, kok Tanya aku? I dunno~

Riku: Otakmu lagi error banget tuh, cepetan diservice sono! Gue gag sebejat itu, lagipula sejak kapan Namine jadi pacarku, hah?

Sora *tiba-tiba muncul bawa keyblade*: RIKUUUU! SIAPA YANG LU MAKSUD DENGAN 'cowok horny yang mau mencapai puncak orgams'?

Riku: *kabur*

Sora: SIALAAAANNNN!

XDXDXD ngomong-ngomong namanya si JB muncul tuh! GYAHAHAHA~~~ *coba dengerin lagunya yang Favorite Girl, mantap suaranya 'ah-ah-ah-ah-ah' *buagh*==b* Liat juga video clipnya yg Somebody To Love, ajib d=.=b ngeliat JB digrape2 menyenangkan banget loh, ciakakak XDXDXD *ngebacot gag penting*

Esa: Oke, maaph kalo banyak kekacauan bahasa, kesalahan, ataupun apalah itu, minta kritik, saran, yang mau kirim salam silahkan *PLAK* R&R please~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Square Enix & Disney

Rating: T

Pairing: RIKU x Sora x Roxas x Axel

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Don t like don t read!  
A/N: Buset deh publish dari tahun 2010 ampe ganti tahun gini belum tamat juga! DX Oh iya fic AkuRoku yang What I ve Done juga udah update, kalo nganggur sempetin buat RnR ya -diobong-

* * *

Love Triangle  
Chapter-04

* * *

**Flashback**

**Beberapa menit setelah Riku mencet Bel rumah**

Roxas menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal. Suara bel yang berisik tadi sukses membuatnya bangun dari alam mimpi. Dan blonde kecil itu semakin frustasi saat dia tak bisa kembali tidur.

"Uuuuh," Roxas mengerang frustasi seraya menendang selimutnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kenyataan pahit kalau Sora sudah mengambil virginitynya membuat pemilik bermata biru tersebut semakin depresi.

Dan sekarang yang paling Roxas takutkan adalah Axel.

_'Dia akan membenciku.'_

Memikirkan bagaimana kebencian Axel membuat suasana hati Roxas bertambah buruk.

_'Kalau Axel 'mutusin' aku. . .'_

Roxas menghela nafas panjang, waktu Axel nelpon dia, Roxas 'kan minta putus. Saat ini kenapa tiba-tiba dia malah takut diputusin si redhead?

"Arghhh!" Kalau dia ada di atas tebing sudah dapat dipastikan Roxas pasti lebih memilih terjun daripada masih hidup di dunia ini.

_'Aku sudah punya Sora!' _Teriaknya dalam hati. Setelah kejadian semalam Roxas jadi sadar kalau selama ini perasaan yang dimiliki Sora terhadapnya bukanlah sekedar rasa cinta antara kakak dan adik, melainkan lebih dari itu.

Dari dulu Sora tak pernah ninggalin Roxas. Walau Sora antisosial gitu, tapi dia popular banget di sekolahnya. Banyak cewek yang kagum dengan skill-nya. Bahkan sampai ada beberapa cewek yang nekat 'nembak' dia. Tapi, Sora selalu menampar cewek tersebut. Belum sampai disitu aja, Sora bakal bikin cewek itu nangis sampai tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berani nembak dia lagi.

Alasannya?

Karena Sora nggak mau mengkhianati Roxas.

Sora menjadi antisosial juga karena dia takut mengkhianatai 'adik'nya itu. Tak perduli apapun yang dikatakan orang. Dia tak akan memberikan kesempatan pada orang lain untuk memenuhi hatinya kecuali Roxas. Hanya Roxas.

Dan selama ini Sora tak pernah 'nembak' Roxas buat menjadi pacarnya. Dan karena kejadian semalamlah Roxas baru sadar akan semuanya.

Roxas jadi ingat dengan peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu, ketika Sora untuk pertama kalinya mencium bibirnya. Dan Roxas pun membalas ciuman tersebut. Sejak saat itu Sora berfikir bahwa Roxas juga mencintainya.

Saat Sora melihat adegan ciuman AkuRoku semalam tentu saja membuatnya marah, ia telah terkhianati dan apa yang Sora lakukan semalam telah cukup menggambarkan puncak kemarahannya.

Sesuatu yang basah dari celananya membuat semua pikiran tentang Sora dan Axel buyar seketika. "Lebih baik aku ganti," ucapnya sambil melihat celana creamnya yang kini terdapat bercak-bercak merah. Yup, bercak itu adalah darah. Sora benar-benar main kasar dan itu pengalaman pertama bagi Roxas.

Dengan langkah tertatih dan dibantu dengan berpegangan pada dinding akhirnya Roxas berhasil sampai di kamar mandi, ia melepas celananya yang basah lalu mencari tisu. Meski sudah bolak-balik ganti celana dan mengobati 'tempat masuknya', sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa lukanya akan berhenti mengluarkan darah.

Roxas berhasil menemukan tisunya, tapi kemudian ia kembali cemberut. "Tisunya mau habis pula. . . ," Ia bergumam pada diri sendiri. Dengan enggan cowok tersebut mengambil gulungan terakhir.

Seraya melepas celana, dia pun duduk sambil bersandar pada dinding.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua kakinya sendiri. Darahnya memang belum berhenti. Dan semakin lama terlihat semakin banyak yang keluar.

Uhh, posisi seperti ini membuat Roxas sendiri merasa canggung. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

KLIK

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi kunci pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Sora memang menguncinya di kamar, cowok brunet itu masih belum mempercayai Roxas seratus persen. Terutama setelah kejadian Akuroku yang membuatnya kalang kabut itu.

'Sepertinya Sora mau mengantarkan sarapan,' tanpa begitu perduli Roxas pun kembali melakukan aktivitas-nya. Sora toh sering melihatnya tanpa busana, apalagi kejadian semalam sudah cukup membuat rasa malu Roxas pada kakak kembarnya itu hilang.

"Sora, aku ada disini. Bisakah kau ambilkan aku tisu baru? Yang disini sudah habis." Ucap Roxas tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikit pun. Padahal ada aja kemungkinan Sora lepas kendali dan menjadi 'on' saat melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu.

Roxas bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi.

Dan pintu pun dibuka. . . .

Roxas yang masih sibuk dengan darah-darahnya belum menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya sudah ada dihadapannya. "Sora, kau sudah mengambil tis—" Roxas berhenti bergerak, ucapannya tak ia selesaikan.

Ada yang salah.

Roxas memandangi lantai marmer di kamar mandinya yang berwarna putih itu. Meski buram, tapi ia tetap bisa melihat pantulan cahayanya.

Bukan pantulan warna brunet yang ia lihat, melainkan merah.

"?"

Ia mendongak dan kedua mata birunya membulat lebar. Satu-satunya tindakan reflex yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanya satu: teriak.

"!"

Roxas mengatupkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat meski rasa sakit segera menerjangnya. Ia menarik celana basahnya yang penuh darah untuk menutupi bagian privatnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya sejauh yang ia bisa, berharap detik itu juga ia menghilang dari dunia. Tapi apa daya, itu hanya harapan yang mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

Saat ini cowok yang paling ia takutkan kehadirannya datang, Axel.

". . .," entah apa yang dipikrkan cowok redhead tersebut, ia hanya diam dengan tatapan terluka.

"A-Axel, k-kenapa kau kemari? Pergi! P-pergi!" Suara cowok blond itu bergetar. Ia tak kuat menahan malu dan keterkagetannya secara bersamaan.

Bagaimana mungkin Axel bisa ada dirumahnya? Terlebih lagi kenapa ia bisa ada di kamar mandinya! Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kunci kamarnya Sora!

Roxas semakin dibuat gila oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak dapat ia jawab.

Tak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi, Axel segera memeluknya. Meskipun yang dipeluk memberontak sekalipun, redhead satu itu justru mempererat dekapannya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Roxas dan Axel tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, tapi Axel menginginkan jawabannya langsung dari Roxas sendiri.

"Jawab aku,"

Roxas memberontak hebat, tapi kekuatan Axel yang tentunya berkali lipat darinya membuat semua usaha itu percuma. "K-kenapa? Kau membenciku sekarang 'kan! T-tingkalkan aku sendiri! P-pergi!"

CUP!

Semua orang sudah tahu, kalau efek sound seperti diatas berarti menandakan adanya adegan ciuman. Dan itu memang benar. Axel mencium Roxas yang detik itu juga berhasil membuat Roxas tenang.

Selebihnya mari kita serahkan keadaan kacau ini pada Axel. Sekarang bagaimana dengan keadaannya si Riku dan cowok brunet favorit kita ini?

* * *

**Sementara itu. . .**

**Di ruang tamu**

"BRENGSEEEEKKKK! JANGAN BERANI MACAM-MACAM PADA ROXASSSSS!" Sora memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat cengkraman tangan Riku lepas. Tak membuang kesempatan emas ini Sora pun segera melesat menuju tangga, ia hendak menemui adik kesayangannya di kamarnya secepat yang ia bisa. TAPI,

GREP!

Lagi-lagi cowok silver yang sungguh menyebalkan bagi si cowok brunet satu ini telah berhasil membuat rencananya gagal!

"LEPAAAAAASSSSSSSS!" Sora kembali memutar tubuhnya, tapi kali ini dia juga menyertakan kakinya yang diangkat! Jurus ushiro-geri!

Namun sayang sekali, kali ini pun Riku berhasil menghindar! Dan sekarang merupakan kesempatan bagi Riku untuk menyerang. Sebenarnya Riku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang pergulatan. Tapi, beruntungnya dia karena sering lihat movie action bareng pacar-pacarnya di bioskop.

Riku segera menarik baju belakang Sora dan menghentakannya hingga punggung mungil itu menghantam dadanya. Kedua tangan Sora berhasil dikunci Riku, sementara kedua kaki Sora pun juga tak bisa digerakkan.

'Jago juga nih gue,' Riku berbangga dalam hati, sempet-sempetnya deh narsis riya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Sora, loe udah kalah, game over. Sekarang berhenti ngelawan, oke?" Riku sudah membuang jauh-jauh bahasa EYD yang disempurnakan dan kembali memakai bahasa gaulnya.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah, terutama Sora. Selain tubuhnya yang dari tadi gerak, mulutnya yang dipake buat teriak-teriak terus ternyata membuat tenaganya terkuras lebih banyak daripada yang ia kira.

"Mana mungkin aku kalah! Selama aku belum mati, aku GA BAKAL game over!" Sora berteriak kencang, untungnya teriakan Sora tidak dibarengi dengan tendangan maupun pukulan. Ia masih terlalu lelah. Sora membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada dada bidang orang asing di belakangnya itu.

"Belum mati bukan berarti ga bakal game over, 'kan? Bisa aja milih option menyerah."

"Nggak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku!"

DIESH!

KENA! Sora bersorak dalam hati ketika punggung kakinya mengenai samping kepalanya Riku. Tapi tendangan super keras tadi ternyata bikin Sora-nya sendiri terjatuh terjungkal kebelakang dan menghantam meja kaca yang ada dibelakangnya.

Otomatis kaca itu pun pecah, kepala brunet si Sora kini penuh dengan darah. Dianya sendiri sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Riku? Dia selamat, hanya pelipisnya yang cenat-cenut dan ketambahan migraine di kepala sebelah kiri.

"Sora!" Riku berlari mendekati tubuh tak berdaya itu. Siapa sangka bakal senjata makan tuan begini?

'Loe sih dibilangin gak mau! Game over beneran nih 'kan!' Riku mengangkat tubuh Sora ala bridal style.

Dari lantai atas Axel juga turun dengan Roxas yang ia gendong ala pengantin, tapi bedanya cowok blonde itu dalam keadaan sadar.

"Riku! Kau apakan Sora!" Axel berkata horror melihat adegan berdarah-darah yang ternyata juga terjadi di lantai bawah.

"SORAAA!" Roxas kembali panik, tapi untungnya ada Axel buat nenangin dia.

"Loe-loe cepet ke mobil gue, kita ke rumah sakit. SEKARANG!" Riku yang migraine-nya bertambah parah akhirnya memutuskan dengan cepat.

* * *

**Twilight Town Hospital**

"Axel, kakak tidak mau tahu. Cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dua anak orang ini?" Reno, cowok redhead dengan rambut lurus yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Axel bertanya dengan berapi-api sambil menunjuk dua anak kembar yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang terpisah. Yang brunet masih pingsan dan yang satunya lagi menatap sosok redhead baru dihadapannya dengan tatapan takut.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak memperkosa anak ini!" Reno menuding Roxas sambil menatap mata Axel dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata: KATAKAN-IYA-KAU-MATI.

Axel menepuk dahinya pelan sambil membisikkan kata 'capek deh' dan menatap Reno dengan serius. "Mana mungkin Reno, dia pacarku, aku cinta dia, nggak mungkin aku nyakiti my Roxy gitu aja 'kan?" Gaya sarkatisnya Axel keluar.

Reno menghela nafas lega sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Roxas yang kini blushing ria. "Baguslah, aku tak tahu harus membunuhmu dengan cara apa jika kau mengiyakan memperkosa anak ini. Lukanya cukup parah, tapi aku sudah mengobatinya. Ini obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan juga penambah darah."

Axel menerimanya sambil bergumam 'thanks'. Lalu Reno menepuk bahu adiknya itu dengan pelan, "aku tak tahu ada masalah apa antara dia dengan kakak kembarnya, tapi kau sebagai pacarnya harus menjaganya dengan baik." Setelah mengatakan hal yang menurutnya bijak, Reno beralih melirik cowok silver disamping Axel yang sejak tadi memandangi sosok figure Sora yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Riku,"

Suara seram Reno membuat lamunan rated M sang rambut silver buyar seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu, hah!" Reno menuding Sora, sambil menatap Riku dengan tatapan yang hampir sama dengan yang ia gunakan pada Axel barusan. "Kau tidak mencoba membunuhnya lalu memperkosanya 'kan!"

Riku memutar bola matanya lalu menggeleng pelan, migraine kepala sebelahnya masih terasa. "Jangan pangil dia 'anak itu', namanya Sora. Gue nggak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tapi yang pasti ini hanyalah kecelakaan. Dan enggak, gue nggak ada rencana buat ngebunuh dia, lagipula gue punya cara lebih elit buat memperkosa dia daripada harus membunuh, mana seru memperkosa orang mati." Senyuman yang sulit dijelaskan tersungging di bibir pucatnya, membuat orang diruangan itu bergidik.

"Riku, tolong hentikan pikiran mesummu itu. Dan ini perban, obat merah, dan semuanya yang kau butuhkan untuk Sora. Berikan padanya setelah sadar."

"Oke~"

Setelah memberikan obat dan ceramah singkat Reno meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Roxy?" Axel menghampiri Roxas yang sepertinya tengah melamun.

"E-eh?" Ternyata memang benar, Roxas ngelamun.

"Kamu ngelamunin Sora ya. . . ," Axel menghela nafas, dari nadanya kerasa banget kalau dia tidak senang.

"Maaf." Roxas menundukkan kepalanya.

Axel menggelengkan kepala, "nggak ada yang perlu diminta maafkan. Lagipula ada yang lebih penting dari itu. . ."

Roxas memandangi wajah Axel yang terlihat begitu serius.

"Kamu nggak benar-benar mutusin aku 'kan?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk dijawab. Dan mereka diinterupsi oleh sebuah erangan kecil dari ranjang sebelah.

Sora sudah sadar.

"Agh, kepalaku." Dia mencoba bangun, namun Riku segera menahannya. "AH! KAMU LAGI!" Sora menepis tangan Riku dan berguling mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Tapi, kepalanya yang habis terkena bentur membuat dunianya berputar cepat dan tubuhnya pun jatuh.

"SORA!" Roxas menjerit takut, namun tubuh kakaknya berhasil ditangkap oleh Riku.

"KAU INI ORANG ASING! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG!"

BUAGH!

Kepalan tangan Sora berhasil mengenai pipinya dengan sangat keras. Otomatis darah pun keluar dari ujung bibir Riku.

"TURUNKAN AKU! TURUNKAN!" Sora terus memberontak dan hendak memukulnya lagi, tapi Riku yang semula memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit perlahan terbuka dan menatap wajah Sora dengan tatapan yang. . .susah dijelaskan?

Axel mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tak percaya Riku bisa membuat ekspresi setajam itu. 'Waduh gawat,' Axel membatin. Ia tahu betul Riku sangat memuja-muja wajah maskulinnya, siapa saja yang berani melukainya bisa mampus tu orang.

Tiga orang yang ada diruangan tersebut memfokuskan pandangannya hanya pada tatapan tajam Riku. Dari ketiga orang itu ada satu diantaranya yang mengalami masa-masa paling sulit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sora. Cowok mungil itu mengaduh sakit saat cengkraman Riku di bahunya menguat.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia kembali melawan, tapi tatapan Riku yang ditujukan padanya membuat ia seakan membeku.

"Malam ini kau akan menginap di rumahku. Roxas akan tinggal dengan Axel, kau mengerti?" Nada perintah yang diucapkan Riku terdengar begitu dingin. Jelas sekali, ia tak butuh jawaban. Karena mau tak mau perintahnya itu HARUS dilaksanakan.

"Kau pikir aku akan menuruti kata-katamu?" Sora balas nantangin.

Axel dan Roxas memandang keduanya dengan sangat horror seolah tengah melihat acara langsung pertarungan hewan buas antar singa dengan harimau.

"Kau mau memasang ekspresi seperti apapun aku tak akan mau menurutinya, kau pikir aku apa? Pacarmu?"

"Ya." Dengan gesitnya Riku menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sora.

Semua yang ada diruangan minus Riku, serentak membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Cepat-cepat Axel menutup kedua mata Roxas, karena ia sangat tahu sekali bagaimana ganas dan liarnya Riku saat berciuman. Pengalaman berpacarannya membuat Riku pro dalam berbagai urusan kontak fisik. Axel yang dulu pernah lihat dia ciuman bareng Namine saja sudah bisa membuatnya 'on', apalagi yang jadi target ciumannya? Benar-benar menjurus rated M.

"Unghh! Ungh! Nnnn!" Sora tak bisa bergerak lagi, tubuhnya dihimpit antara dinding dan tubuh bidang Riku, kedua lengannya dikunci oleh satu tangan dan kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Posisinya hampir sama seperti sesaat sebelum ia pingsan, bedanya sekarang mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Riku memegang dagu cowok brunet tersebut dengan begitu erat. Melawan Sora dengan gigih yang ngotot ingin lepas dari ciumannya.

Riku menggigit bibir bawah Sora, cukup keras untuk membuatnya menjerit kesakitan sekaligus menyobeknya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Menggunakan kesempatan sebagus mungkin, Riku menyelinapkan lidahnya untuk masuk dan mulai mengeksplorasi mulut kecil itu.

"Nnnnhhhh!" Sora menjerit tertahan, ia mencoba mengeluarkan lidah tak diundang tersebut untuk keluar. Dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

Mendengar suara-suara aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh keduanya saat berciuman membuat Roxas merinding, apalagi ditambah suara erangan kakaknya sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Riku, sudah cukup hentikan." Axel mencoba menghentikan Riku, tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya justru membuat Riku menambahkan aksi bejadnya tersebut dengan memindahkan tangannya yang semula di dagu Sora kemudian merayap ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Sora sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia butuh oksigen, tapi cowok silver didepannya sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

Entah berapa menit Riku mencium Sora yang pasti lebih dari 20 menit, akhirnya Sora pun pingsan ditempat dengan keadaan masih dicium oleh Riku tentunya dan tangan Riku sudah berada dibalik bajunya.

"Akhirnya pingsan juga,"

Axel sweatdroop, ia belum berani melepas tangannya dari mata Roxas mengingat pemandangan setelah pertarungan dihadapannya ini masih cukup berbahaya.

"Dasar, sengaja kau rupanya. Cepat bawa dia pulang sebelum bangun." Axel menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir.

"Sora?" Roxas mencoba memanggil kakaknya, tapi cepat-cepat didiamkan oleh Axel. "Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Si redhead mencoba memperhatikan kondisi sang 'kakak', bajunya yang sudah tak karuan, rambutnya yang acak-acakan ditambah bibirnya yang berdarah, yang begini bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja?

"Aku pikir dia tidak apa-apa, Riku akan mengurusinya." Axel memutuskan untuk berbohong, setidaknya setelah Sora diurus Riku, ia pasti memang benar akan baik-baik saja.

Riku menyeka keringat di dahi si brunet lalu meciumnya pelan, "Axel, Roxas, gue cabut dulu," dengan santainya seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa Riku berkata dan menggendong Sora ala pengantin lagi dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Keadaan aman, Axel melepaskan tangannya dari kedua mata Roxas.

Cowok bermata biru tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar. "Kenapa kamu menutupi mataku?"

Axel menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu mengacak rambut pirang di depannya. "Roxy. . .kau tak pantas melihat hal sebrutal tadi."

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku layaknya anak kecil, aku sudah mengalami yang lebih brutal dari itu, Axel. Kenapa kau selalu bertindak lembut dan melindungiku! Kau tak perlu melakukannya, aku-"

"Hentikan Roxas, tidak perduli apapun yang telah terjadi padamu, kau tetaplah my little Roxy. Got it memorize."

"Kau terlalu baik, Axel. . .aku tidak pantas menjadi-"

"Roxas, h-e-n-t-i-k-a-n."

"Tapi-"

"Hentikan!"

Roxas menunduk murung. "Axel, kau tak perlu berbuat baik padaku. . .aku tau aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang menerima kebaikanmu. . .kau hanya membuatku merasa ge-er. Aku menyedihkan, Ax. Aku tidak pan-"

Axel mengangkat dagu bocah pirang itu dengan cepat.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Tak perduli siapa kamu di masa lalu, faktanya aku disini bersamamu sekarang. Kau tak perlu mengatakan hal tak berguna semacam itu, kau tidak menyedihkan, kau pantas memilikiku. Bagiku, kau itu yang terbaik Roxas."

Roxas memandang kagum pemilik mata emerald yang kini diliputi oleh berbagai luapan emosi. Ia tak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Berjanjilah satu hal. . .kalau sesuatu terjadi, entah itu Sora atau siapapun juga yang membuatmu terluka lagi, bilang padaku. Janji?"

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Roxas, ada orang lain yang begitu perduli padanya. Aneh sekali. . .sepertinya baru kemarin mereka bertemu. Axel memang orang yang terlalu baik. Dan Roxas benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku janji." Roxas tersenyum lalu memeluknya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hedehhhh, penutup untuk chapter kali ini aku ngetiknya kesambet apa sih? O..O Sudah kehabisan kata-kata deh, keluarlah gombalan maut yang biasa author keluarkan pada setiap kucing yang lewat! DX -jiah- Maaf ya kalau lebay gini TOT ayo kasih flame! –gantung diri-

Yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya makasih banget ya XD

Yami No Sora ventus hikari

kuroi yami no widya

Kyo's Property

Lovelylawliet

IshidaRin

Kiyokiyo

KucingPerak

Tie19

N. Yufa

Noella Ardath

CCloveRuki

acchan lawliet

Kuro-Kurenai

Yaya Hanamaki

Ryu Shadow'z SoulReaper

Zelvaren Yuvrezla

Mizuki Asakura

SoraVanRoxasVen

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

Btw, gaya nulisku lagi-lagi berubah -pundung- oh iya, aku mulai ragu nih, pergantian POV yang terlalu sering itu sebenarnya bagus apa nggak sih. Setelah ngebaca Love Triangle dari awal rasanya terlalu terbuka banget (apa yang dipikirkan oleh setiap tokoh seperti bukan rahasia lagi.) Jadi kayaknya aku mau menetap menjadi satu POV aja (atau pakai sudut pandang ketiga aja sekalian) menurut kalian gimana? Keputusan akhir ada di kalian semua (suara terbanyak aja deh.) Kalau review sekalian kasih pendapat kalian tentang hal ini juga ya? Please? T.T

Akhir kata aku akan berusaha untuk update cepet –walau pembacanya pasti udah pada ilang semua- tapi, aku ga akan berhenti sebelum ceritanya tamat! –- DX

Yang berkenan ditunggu review-nya!


End file.
